Doe and Stag
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: One-shot. Jily. Suck at summaries, give this a chance. It includes Patrounus, Sirius, and stuff


**A/N: This is a Jily story, I'll aim for like 5 chapters, unless I'm asked for more(it never happens). This takes place in the middle off their 7th year. Lily's POV. Read away! **

Lily's emerald colored eyes wandered off her breakfast and across the Gryffindor table. Her eyes came to rest on the Marauders. The Marauders consists of James Potter, the most wanted bachelor at Hogwarts, with his hazel eyes speckled with gold hidden behind round glasses, his dark brown unruly hair that stuck up. Next was Sirius Black, always seen with a different girl every week, his shaggy black hair brushed his shoulders and his midnight blue eyes always has mischievous sparkle. Sitting next to him was Remus Lupin. Remus was the smartest 7th year, his face had three long scars moving digonally from above his right ear down to the side of his left jaw. Unlike James or Sirius his hair was brushed and a light brown, and he had forest green eyes. Last was Peter Pettigrew**(A/N: did I spell his name right?) **a shy, round, pasty skinned boy, with a tuff of blonde hair and small beady eyes. The Marauders were know for their crazy pranks, and their luck with the ladies, minus Peter. Although James Potter has had his eye on the red head Lily Evans since his 5th year.

"Gonna admit you fancy James yet?" My friend Alice jabbed my side

"Shh! someone might here you!" Lily clamped a hand on Alice's mouth

"Take that as a yes" snickered Marylene across the table

"I don't fancy James Potter!" Lily insisted

"Sure," Alice rolled her eyes

"I'll admit I fancy James when you admit about Frank Longbottom," Lily snorted when she saw her friend's face turn bright red

"See you in class!" Alice bolted out, her food half eaten

"I better go too," Lily wiped her face and stood up.

* * *

_Time Skip-Now they are all at DADA_

"Alright! Today we'll practice the Patrounus charm," Professor Mckinnion pulled out his wand,"This is quite a tricky spell. this charm fights of dementors, and due to recent events you will need to know this. What shape your Patrounus takes reflects your soul. And when a woman falls in love her Patrounus will take form to the female of her soul mates, I want you to think of your happiest moments, and say the words '_Expectro Patronus' _I trust you to pick good partners, go ahead and start!" The 7th years turned to each other

Lily thought of the summer before she got her Hogwarts letter, before Petunia hated her.

"Bloody hell mate!" Sirius Black's voice cried.

Lily opened her eyes. On the other side of the classroom, James Potter held onto his wand with both hands, a glowing white stag bounded around the room a trail of mist connected the stag to James's wand, Sirius's wand produced a dog that raced along side of the stag

"Great job Mr. Potter and Mr. Black! 50 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Mckinnion exclaimed

"_Expectro Patronus!" _Lily commanded closing her eyes. Her wand heated up slightly, vibrating.

"Lily!" Alice nudged her shoulder, lily opened her eyes and gasped. A brilliant doe erupted from her wand. It gracefully pranced away. It met up with James's stag nuzzling his neck.

"Looks like we have a match! James and Lily!" The Professor kept talking but Lily's ears droned him out, She could feel her face flash bright pink. she pocketed her wand raced out of the room, totally aware of all the eyes on her back. Lily sheltered in the owl tower. She leaned against a poop free wall, her own owl Cloudracer.

"I can't believe I'm supposed to be in love with James Potter! He's a complete twat!" she stroked Cloudracer's white feathers

"Evans?"

Lily looked up only to see the one she had been avoiding- James Potter

"What do you want?" Lily growled

"I get your mad at me, and I understand we're supposed to be lovers," James kneeled down in front of Lily,"I'm here to make you an offer,"

"What?" She was taken back by his soft tone

"How about friends?" James held out his hand

"I would like that," Lily felt a weight lift off her chest

James smiled,"One more thing," James dropped her hand

"What?" Lily missed his warm hand

James reached up and grabbed Lily's chin. He leaned forward and promptly kissed Lily on the lips. Lily's first instinct was '_Push him away!Pusb him away!' _But instead she kissed back, enjoying this sensation. James pulled away

"Had to do that once, before we came friends" James explained

"I think we're more than friends," Lily smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

**WEEK LATER**

Lily and James walked hand in hand to the great hall for breakfast.

"Let's split up here," Lily said, since the had shared that kiss they had gotten together and kept a secret

"I guess," James pulled his hand back, kissing her lightly on the cheek,"Or we can tell everyone," James shrugged

"How about our friends? Then everybody,"Lily rested her head on James's shoulder

"You do realize if I tell Sirius it's gonna spread," James chuckled

"Blabber mouth," Lily joined the laughter

"But you gotta love him," James grabbed Lily's hand and walked through the great hall doors to their friends

"Fork it over!" Remus held out his hand once he saw their conjoined hands

"Dang it!" Sirius shoveled in his pockets and pulled out a pile of golden coins

"What?" James sat down next to Remus

"We all made bets on when you two would hook up," Sirius grumble in defeat

"I won," Remus reopened his book

"Shut it Moony," Sirius slapped his arm

"Poor little Padfoot," Remus snorted

"Are my eyes playing tricks?Or is Lily holding hands with James Potter?" A voice asked in her ear

"Maybe," Lily blushed

"Let's see that's 68 chocolate frogs you owe me?" Marylene sat down across form Remus

"You guys too?" Lily groaned

"Us and half of Gryfindor," Alice pointed around the table

"Wow, I better go to class, join me Lilyflower?" James rose

"Gladly," Lily followed hi out ignoring Sirius's "We all know your just going to snog!".

* * *

**A/N: So that's it, I know a sucky ending. hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
